impossiblecreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Animals
This article shows a list of animals from Impossible Creatures and its official expansions. User-made mods have also been created that include new animals. Official Expansions Main Animals The main animals included on the Impossible Creatures without any expansion installed. There are 51. They are gathered as Genetic Samples for combining creatures through the entire Campaign. In the Impossible Creatures Demo only 14 of these animals are available to play with. These are the following: * Ant * Archerfish * Armadillo * Baboon * Bat * Bull * Camel * Chameleon * Cheetah * Chimpanzee * Coyote * Crocodile * Dragonfly * Eagle * Electric Eel * Elephant * Giraffe * Gorilla * Great White Shark * Grizzly Bear * Hammerhead Shark * Hippopotamus * Hornet * Hyena * Killer Whale * Komodo Dragon * Lemming * Lioness * Lobster * Mountain Lion * Musk Ox * Black Panther * Piranha * Poison Frog * Polar Bear * Porcupine * Praying Mantis * Ram * Rat * Rhinoceros * Scorpion * Skunk * Snapping Turtle * Snowy Owl * Sperm Whale * Spitting Cobra * Tiger * Vulture * Wolf * Wolverine * Zebra Bonus Animals These animals are part of a free downloadable expansion that can be added to the game. They do not make part of the Campaign once they're unlocked, but the Player can use them in Player VS Computer mode and on the Multiplayer mode. There are a total of 10 animals, which are the following: * Warthog * Moose * Raven * Walrus * Horse * Dolphin * Woolly Mammoth * Garfish * Kangaroo * Rattlesnake Insect Invasion Animals * Anaconda * Behemoth * Black Widow Spider * Bombardier Beetle * Cockroach * Condor * Firefly * Garden Spider * Giant Anteater * Hercules Beetle * Shield Bug * Tarantula * Termite * Walking Stick * Wasp Tellurian Tellurian 1.0 * Giant Squid * Hatchetfish * Hornbill * Malayan Tapir * Naked Mole Rat * Narwhal * Pistol Shrimp * Skipper Caterpillar * Snail * Spitting Spider Tellurian 2.0 - Oceanic Edition * Albatross * Anglerfish * Blue Ringed Octopus * Blue Whale * Bluefin Tuna * Cuttlefish * Humpback Whale * Man O' War * Mantis Shrimp * Whale Shark Tellurian Mini-Updates (2.1 - 2.6) * Beluga (2.1) * Bolas Spider (2.4) * Diamond Python (2.4) * Lammergeier (2.3) * Oogpister (2.5) * Ostrich (2.6) * Velvet Worm (2.2) Scrapped Creatures * Alpaca ** It was going to be added in Tellurian 1.0. ** There are still text strings for it. * Black Mamba ** It was considered for Tellurian 2.4 instead of a Diamond Python. * Coconut Crab ** It was going to be added in Tellurian 2.0. ** There are still text strings for it. * Diplodocus ** It was going to be added in Tellurian 1.0. *** This is not to be confused with the Creature Chaos Diplodocus; this was going to be a brand new one. ** There are text strings for a Diplodocus, but it is unknown if they are leftovers related to Creature Chaos/Shadow Mod or if they are references to the actual Diplodocus that was once considered for the mod. * Earthworm ** It was going to be added in Tellurian 1.0. * Frogfish ** It was considered for Tellurian at some point and a renamed Hatchetfish(?) was used to test its stats for gameplay. It is unknown what it did. * Gypsy Moth ** It was going to be added in Tellurian 1.0. ** It would've been a flying Infestation unit(?) * Horntoad ** It was considered for Tellurian 2.4 instead of a Bolas Spider. * Velvet Worm ** It was going to be added in Tellurian 1.0 ** It was later remade and added in Tellurian 2.2. Other Notable Mods Creature Chaos * Alien * Barracuda * Black Marlin * Blue Tongued Skink * Boa Constrictor * Diplodocus * Flying Fish (Scrapped) * Fox * Frownodon * Grasshopper * Liopleurodon * Smilodon * Snow Leopard * Spinosaurus (Scrapped) * Wild Dog * Woodpecker Creature Spirits * Dragon * Leopard * Prehistoric Wolf * Red Tiger Shark * Salmon * Squirrel (Scrapped) Scrapped Creatures * Beaver ** There are audio files and text strings present for it in the current version of IC. ** There is concept art for it too. ** In IC 1.0 and the IC Demo only, there is also an unfinished model for it present. * Buffalo ** There is (now lost) concept art of a Buffalo on an old Relic site. * Chicken ** There is an unfinished model for it present in IC 1.0 and the IC Demo only. * Dachshund ** It was used only for tutorial purposes to show how to model. * Leopard Seal ** There is an unfinished model for it present in IC 1.0 and the IC Demo only. * Octopus ** It was depicted in concept art for the base game. ** A Blue Ringed Octopus was later included in the Tellurian mod. * Penguin ** There is an unfinished model for it present in IC 1.0 and the IC Demo only. * Rabbit ** It was depicted in concept art for the base game. * Temporary Stage Beetle ** It is mentioned in text strings for Insect Invasion. These text strings describe it as having a 'claws' attack of some kind. ** Its actual identity is unknown. Category:Creatures